


Wise Girl Book One

by island_of_iha



Series: Wise Girl [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Fluffy, G, Multi, POV Annabeth Chase, Retelling, ❤
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island_of_iha/pseuds/island_of_iha
Summary: ANNABETH CHASE is a demigod at Camp-Half-Blood waiting for a quest.She finds one and gets roped into a mess of quests and........this idiot named Percy who drools in his sleep.Now Annabeth and her "friends" have just ten days to find and return Zeus's stolen property and bring peace to a warring Mount Olympus.But to succeed in her quest,Annabeth will have to come to terms with not having the answer and solve the riddle of the Oracle,which warns her of betrayal  by a friend;and unravel a treachery more powerful then the gods themselves.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson
Series: Wise Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025848
Kudos: 1





	Wise Girl Book One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My 5th grade teacher who told me I'd like it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+5th+grade+teacher+who+told+me+I%27d+like+it).



_My name is Annabeth Chase.I am a demigod otherwise known as a half-blood.I've lived at Camp Half-Blood since I was seven years old.I'm a daughter of Athena and I am aspiring architect._

If you don't know much about Greek Mythology Athena is the goddess of wisdom, craft and battle strategy.So of course Clarisse daughter of Ares the god of war as been calling me and my siblings names for well forever like wisdom cookies and bull crap like that.So when I walked into the sword arena I heard the usual "Hey wisdom cookie you seem ready to be eaten".I don't think she heard how weird that is but I mean it's Clarisse so you can't expect much.Anyways I decided to spar Charles Beckendorf a fifteen year old son of Hephaestus.He was a big burly guy with dark skin, brown eyes and flat top dark hair.His orange t-shirt was ripped to create a tank top and his sword skills well they were just as thought out as his machines.I was able to take him down with a back-handed dagger attack that Luke taught me when I was around eight years old.Both of us grabbed water after and he told me that I did well.Then something caught my eyes.Chiron yes that Chiron looked worried.That wasn’t like Chiron.He was very hopeful so it surprised me that he seemed so worried.Feeling hydrated I asked Chiron why he was so worried.He had got back from some school I think it was Nancy Academy or Bancy Academy.I don’t know but apparently some demigod went there.Hydrated I asked Chiron what was wrong.

"What's going on Chiron?"I asked

"is he the one the one is he the one the one-"he muttered not even looking up at me with a reassuring smile.Just muttering.

"Chiron, What in Hades is going on?"I asked

"Oh Annabeth -I"he said but I interrupted "What is going on? Where is Grover? What is going on?"

"Come Annabeth. I swear on the styx I'll explain everything- at least what I know"

"Ok

**A/N sorry for the short chapter.I wanted to hook you guys.**


End file.
